


Play With Me Instead

by Angelofdarkness88



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pianist Akaashi Keiji, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Yagami Yato Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofdarkness88/pseuds/Angelofdarkness88
Summary: Musician AU! Characters are around 23-24You were dating Piano prodigy Keiji Akaashi and everything was always lovely between you two, but the prep time before a concert was rough. How will you get Akaashi to play with you instead of his piano?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Play With Me Instead

You loved watching him do what he does best, play piano. You somehow ended up dating pianist prodigy Keiji Akaashi and watching his large hands delicately play the piano was one of your favorite things. They looked so delicate yet strong expertly tapping each key to create a beautiful melody. You also knew how harsh those hands could be, delivering spanks to your ass whenever he wanted to relieve a little stress or you had been particularly mouthy.

The two of you hadn’t spent much time together recently since he was preparing for a concert, more importantly though, you hadn’t had sex in a few weeks and you were needy. You begged him a few nights ago to let you cockwarm him while he mentally played through some music, listening to the soundtrack thinking that would spark something- but no it didn’t. You sat there with him hard inside you desperately moving your hips chasing your release but also hoping it would encourage him but he was focused. When he got hyper focused like this nothing could deter him so he didn’t even notice when you whimpered against him, creaming on his dick as you moaned out his name. He only looked at you after he finished his piece, finally noticing the pool of liquids on his pants. “Blossom, did you enjoy yourself? Sorry I haven’t been as attentive but this concert is going to be huge and I promise if you can just wait it out a little longer, I will make sure to take good care of you.” He said gently cupping your face before patting your thigh and shooing you away. You got up walking to start a shower hoping he’d follow but you heard the song start over and knew that wasn’t happening.

A few days later found you, sitting in his practice, thighs pressed together trying to ignore how hot he looked. He was playing shirtless, sweat on his brow as he bobbed to the beat of the vigorous part of the song. He had been playing for 2 hours straight trying to correct a small mistake he made and the more worked up he got the hornier you got. When he missed a key in a different part of the song due to the over exhaustion he was forcing on himself, he slammed his hands down causing a dissonant note to play. “Fuck!” He shouted, standing up and pushing himself away from the bench. He turned towards you, face twisted up in frustration as he walked towards you. “Follow my instructions Petal and I’ll let you cum at the end” he said pulling you up to walk to the piano. Once you arrived he closed the top of the piano and looked at you. “Take off your pants.” he commanded, arms crossed looking up and down your body. You did as he said, removing your pants and underwear suddenly feeling a little shy to be naked in such a public and open space.

“What if someone comes in?” you questioned, legs pressed together trying to conceal your already wet pussy from watching him play and get frustrated. He grabbed your throat causing you to moan slightly, “Everyone knows I am not to be disturbed darling. Now get on top of the piano and spread yourself open for me.” he said giving your neck a slight squeeze and then letting go. As you walked past him he gave your ass a smack- which you knew was a warning to obey before he got even more pissed. You situated yourself to where your already wet core would be right in front of his face as he played. Your feet were pressed to the top of the piano making sure he had a good view.

He sat himself down, hands hovering above the keys as he looked at you on display for him. He leaned forward tongue circling your clit for a brief second, eliciting a moan from you before he spit on your clit watching it roll down before looking at you. “Finger yourself for me but don’t cum until I say so.” was all he said before starting to play. You slowly began to finger yourself as he played, moaning his name as he watched you. He stopped playing for a second and stood towering above you, “Open your mouth.” he commanded, reaching in to pull out your tongue. He slowly dripped spit on your tongue staring you in the eyes while he did so. When he was satisfied he spoke again “Leave your tongue out, hold my spit like the needy little bitch you are and be quiet.” You nodded continuing to play with yourself as he began to play again.

Every time he turned the page he spit on your clit again, watching you shiver from the slight warmth before beginning to play again. He continued this process through all 4 songs he was playing for the concert which was over an hours worth of music. The whole time he made you play with yourself but he never gave you permission to cum. You were a trembling, whimpering mess. You had tears rolling down your cheeks, drool dripping down your chin and to top it all off you were sitting in a pool of your arousal and Akaashi’s spit. The sounds coming from your sopping wet core were down right sinful and only pushed him to play better, he loved seeing you like this.

“K-Keiji please,” you sobbed out, not being able to take it anymore. He stopped playing and looked up at you with a smirk on his face. “Darling, that’s not my name. If you want to cum address me properly.” he said, beginning to play again making it harder for you to catch his attention over the beautiful melody he was playing.

Wait a minute- I recognize this. You thought to yourself but it wasn’t a song he was supposed to be playing this concert. Call Out My Name by The Weeknd, it’s his favorite song to listen to while we have sex you mused as you put the pieces together. Just how long has he not been practicing? you tried to recall how long that melody had been being played in the room but before you could his hand was around your throat. “Are you spacing out on me Petal?” he asked, squeezing “Guess you don’t want to cum.”

“No Daddy! I do!” you said as best you could your tongue still out. “I just realized what song you were playing and how pretty it was” you mumbled out. He smiled at you kissing your tear stained cheek.

“Be a good girl and cum for me.” he said, hand moving down to take over your previous task. He wasted no time sticking 2 fingers in your sopping wet core, commenting how quickly you sucked him like a needy little whore, while his thumb drew circles on your clit. The quick pace and extra stimulation had you tumbling you over the edge sobbing into his shoulder in record time. He grabbed your legs bringing them to his waist as he lifted you up and sat on his bench. You knew he wanted you to ride him but didn’t know if you could manage it with how shakey your legs were, however he didn't care. He rubbed the tip of his cock at your entrance and spread his legs slightly so you could sink down easier. He waited a moment as you sank down, moaning at how well he filled you up, before he moved the bench back to the piano. He began to play as you bounced up and down him.

You were quickly approaching your high yet again as he thrust into you rolling his hips to hit that spot that you love. Your eyes rolled back as you leaned your head against his, hands on his shoulders for support. “Daddy ‘M gonna cum.” you said desperate to be told you could fall over your edge, your whole body tense craving your release.

“Not yet Darling.” he grunted continuing to roll his hips desperately chasing his own release “Almost there, just hold on for me. God you’re so tight and you feel so good around me.” he continued as his playing picked up in tempo and his hips thrust into you harsher. “Fuck Blossom ok. Cum for me” he growled in your ear pushing you over your edge as you whimpered and moaned his name into his ear. You felt his hips stutter as a set of curses left his mouth and the music in the room stopped, the last note resonating through the giant auditorium. You felt your eyes close slumped against Akaashi’s shoulder exhausted. He began to play a quiet lullaby as you relaxed into him. “You rest up Petal. Thank you for your help pretty girl, you always make everything better. I’ll get you home and all cleaned up dont worry. You’re safe with me. I love you my darling blossom.” was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 and I originally wrote this for a friend but I also really wanted to post it


End file.
